


Cinq ans après

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite histoire sur un couple que l'on ne voit pas souvent et qui va enfin se trouver après s'être chercher pendant cinq ans. Je me base uniquement sur l'anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq ans après

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. L'auteur ne retire aucun bénéfice de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.
> 
> Cette histoire a été écrite en 2007, quand j'ai découvert le monde de la fanfiction. Il y a des maladresses et des passages un peu (qui a dit beaucoup ? ^^) naïfs. Bien que depuis, je pense avoir fait des progrès en orthographe, grammaire et conjugaison, il doit rester quelques coquilles malgré tout le soin que j'apporte à la correction. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier ce texte.

Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'Hadès avait été vaincu et qu'ils avaient été tous ramenés à la vie, sains et saufs, guéris de toutes leurs blessures physiques. Certains avaient repris leurs études, d'autres avaient créé leur entreprise avec le soutien de Saori. D'autres encore avaient décidé de s'investir dans le bon fonctionnement de divers orphelinats financés par la Fondation Graad.

Il leur avait fallu environ un an pour mettre leur projet à exécution et maintenant, cela faisait presque quatre ans qu'il n'avait revu aucun de ses amis, de ses frères d'armes.

Pour vivre comme des hommes normaux, Athéna avait bridé leur cosmos. Il ne leur restait que leur formidable maîtrise des arts martiaux, leurs souvenirs et leurs sentiments. Leurs souvenirs et leurs sentiments…

Les sentiments… Quand en avait-il réellement pris conscience ? Certainement lorsqu'il se retrouva loin de lui. Et il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs à la chaleur desquels, il tentait de ne pas laisser son cœur se transformer en bloc de glace éternelle dans sa poitrine.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus il sentait qu'il avait du mal à empêcher le phénomène de se produire. Un amant après l'autre, il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'assouvir un besoin physiologique. Rien d'autre. Juste une attirance physique, une envie de chaleur humaine, pour oublier pendant quelques heures cette solitude qui était devenue la seule réalité de sa vie.

Il agissait comme un automate. Les études, la salle de sport, les études. Un coup de téléphone de temps à autres pour prendre des nouvelles. Il était même tombé sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Le son de sa voix avait été comme la lumière au bout de ce tunnel qu'il arpentait depuis si longtemps.

Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt… Peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé, ou alors ça aurait tout changé. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était le plus douloureux finalement ? Ce sentiment profond et d'une ampleur incommensurable ou les images des moments passés près de lui que sa mémoire lui renvoyait comme un leitmotiv ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à en faire abstraction ? En avait-il seulement envie ?

* * *

 

 D'un dernier coup de reins, il se libéra dans le corps de son amant d'une nuit. Il s'écroula sur son dos puis ils roulèrent sur le côté. Tout juste un gémissement était sorti de sa bouche alors qu'Andreï criait son plaisir sans retenue. A bout de souffle, le jeune homme mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver une respiration normale.

Lui s'était déjà débarrassé du préservatif et avait filé sous la douche. Il espérait que l'eau brulante retarderait l'étau glacial qui lui broyait le cœur à chaque fois.

Il sursauta et se figea lorsqu'il sentit un corps se coller contre son dos et deux mains caresser sa poitrine.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le sang si chaud, fit une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

\- Sors d'ici !

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet. C'était terminé. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce type. Certes, il était très mignon et plutôt pas mal foutu. Ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs s'étaient superposés un instant à l'image d'un autre, mais maintenant, la magie du souvenir avait disparu.

\- Ben dis donc, t'es toujours aussi aimable après ?

Hyoga se retourna et planta son regard limpide et froid dans celui de son ex-amant, parce que c'est bien ainsi qu'il le considérait maintenant.

\- Prends tes fringues et dégage !

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La haine qu'il lut dans les yeux de celui qui, il y a une demi-heure encore, lui faisait l'amour le terrifia. Trois minutes plus tard, l'ancien Chevalier Divin du Cygne entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer.

Il se sécha et s'assit sur le lit. Les épaules voutées, la tête basse, il laissa les souvenirs l'envahir sans chercher à les arrêter. Pour quoi faire ? Et il sentit, là, dans sa poitrine et dans son esprit, cette main d'une froideur extrême s'emparer de son cœur et de son âme.

Il en était arrivé à se détester lui-même de ne pouvoir rien éprouver pour ceux qui partageaient ses nuits de temps en temps. Eux n'y étaient pour rien, ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu d'attention, d'affection pour quelques heures. Il n'arrivait pas à les leurs offrir. Lui prenait son plaisir en pensant à un autre, en imaginant qu'il caressait son corps, qu'il embrassait sa bouche.

Il s'allongea entre les draps et espéra de toutes ses forces que le sommeil viendrait rapidement le soulager. Mais c'était sans compter sur le téléphone.

\- Allo ?

_\- Hyoga ? C'est Shun !_

\- Shun ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Pourquoi t'appelles en pleine en nuit ?

Il s'était brutalement redressé dans le lit s'attendant à une mauvaise nouvelle.

_\- En pleine nuit ? Le décalage horaire ! Désolé, j'ai oublié, excuse-moi !_

\- C'est pas grave, je dormais pas de toute façon. T'appelles pourquoi ?

_\- Saori m'a demandé de contacter tout le monde. Elle veut nous voir au manoir la semaine prochaine, le 12._

\- Pour quoi faire ?

_\- Aucune idée. Toute la chevalerie sera là !_

\- Le 12 ? Je devrais pouvoir me libérer. Sinon, tout le monde va bien ?

_\- Oui, on peut dire ça._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

_\- Rien de spécial mais tu sais, sans nos cosmos c'est impossible de sonder l'aura de quelqu'un. Alors c'est plus facile de cacher ce qu'on ressent. C'est pour ça que je dis que tout le monde semble aller bien._

\- Ok ! Et les autres viennent aussi ?

_\- Seiya est déjà sur place avec moi, Shiryu et mon frère seront là aussi. Il faut que j'appelle tous les autres._

\- Bon. Dis à Saori que je serais là sans problème.

_\- D'accord. Hyoga ?_

\- Quoi ?

_\- Je suis content de te revoir bientôt. Tu m'as manqué !_

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, vous m'avez tous manqué.

_\- C'est long cinq ans._

\- Trop long… Allez ! On se voit la semaine prochaine !

_\- Ok ! A bientôt !_

* * *

 

 L'avion s'était posé sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Tokyo une heure plus tôt et après avoir récupéré son sac de voyage, Hyoga attendait patiemment de reprendre sa moto. Une Harley Davidson mille trois cent quarante centimètres cubes noire et chrome. Après avoir délivré son "bébé" des mains des douaniers, il attacha son sac solidement sur le porte-bagage, mit son casque, ses lunettes, démarra l'engin qui se mit à ronronner de ce bruit caractéristique des Harley, l'enfourcha et prit la route du manoir. Il se glissa avec habileté dans la circulation dense de l'immense métropole et prit une route qui s'enfonçait dans la campagne avant de grimper dans les collines.

Il avait l'estomac noué. Qu'allait-il trouver là-bas ? Tous avaient certainement beaucoup changé. Il se souvenait d'adolescents devenus trop vite adultes mais avec quand même l'insouciance qui caractérise cet âge. C'est certainement ce qui leur avait permis de tenir le coup, de ne pas devenir fou, de ne pas sombrer mentalement. Tuer à mains nues quand on a quatorze ans, ça laisse forcément des traces. Mais eux, grâce à Athéna, à leur foi en elle, à l'amitié qui les liait, ils avaient échappé à la folie. Il allait les revoir, tous, même Camus, son ancien maître, le Chevalier du Verseau, celui qui lui avait tout appris, ou presque.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous quatre ans de plus, lui-même avait eu dix-neuf ans en février dernier. Et les Chevaliers d'Or ? Les jumeaux devaient avoir trente-trois ans, Camus vingt-cinq. Et Saori avait eu dix-huit ans trois semaines plus tôt. Ce devait être une belle jeune femme à présent.

Mais il pensait surtout à celui qui avait pris son cœur et qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit. Le Chevalier Divin du Dragon, Shiryu. Il savait que Shunrei et lui ne s'étaient finalement pas mariés comme tout le monde s'y attendait. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait. Saori avait engagé la jeune femme au manoir tout comme Seika, la grande sœur de Seiya. Shiryu, lui, avait terminé des études en agroalimentaire et travaillait dans un laboratoire de recherches privé, assujetti à la Fondation Graad.

Au détour d'un virage, le manoir apparut aux yeux de Hyoga qui s'embuèrent de larmes. Il ne pensait pas être aussi ému en revoyant cette maison chargée de souvenirs. Il passa l'immense portail en fer forgé et roula lentement sur l'allée de gravier. Devant l'entrée principale, il y avait de nombreuses voitures et deux autres motos de marques japonaises à côté desquelles il se gara. Il ôta son casque et secoua ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant au creux des reins. Un serviteur s'approcha et prit ses affaires, lui disant qu'une chambre avait été préparée à son intention et que tous les invités étaient dans le jardin, derrière la bâtisse.

Il monta les escaliers et pénétra dans le grand hall. Sur le mur face à lui, un immense portrait de Mitsumasa Kido dardait un regard froid et dur sur ceux qui entraient là. Il passa dans le salon, celui-là même, où ils avaient réuni plusieurs parties de l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire dont Ikki et les Chevaliers Noirs avaient tenté de s'emparer avant que le Phénix ne reconnaisse ses erreurs et se range à leurs côtés. Ce même salon où Athéna lui avait demandé de se rendre au Royaume d'Asgard pour comprendre ce qui s'y passait et qui fut suivi par la guerre contre les Guerriers Divins d'Odin.

Il approcha de la fenêtre ouverte. Le courant d'air faisait s'envoler le rideau mais le cachait à ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur. A bien observer, il était le dernier arrivé. Et ce qu'il vit le surpris, même s'il s'y attendait. Ses frères d'armes étaient devenus des hommes. Il vit Ikki en grande conversation avec Shaka, le Chevalier de la Vierge ou plutôt l'ex-Chevalier puisque sans cosmos, aucun d'eux n'avait plus droit à ce titre même s'ils continuaient à l'utiliser, la force de l'habitude. Il dégageait toujours le même charisme, le même charme viril.

\- Je me demande ce que fait Hyoga ? fit la voix de Shun.

Il était tout à côté de la fenêtre et le Cygne ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Il ne va pas tarder, son avion a atterri il y a presque deux heures.

Cette voix, grave, profonde, calme. Le cœur de Hyoga s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il entre dans l'arène.

\- Mais quand même, y faut pas des heures pour arriver jusqu'ici ! râla Shun à nouveau.

\- Shun, tu m'énerves ! Va rejoindre les autres, je reste là pour l'attendre !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'éloigna et Hyoga laissa juste assez de secondes pour intervenir, faisant croire qu'il venait d'entendre la dernière réplique de Shiryu et non qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps.

\- Et tu attends qui ?

Shiryu se retourna brusquement et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lumineux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Puis il ouvrit les bras et s'avança vers son ami qu'il serra contre lui.

\- Hyoga ! Enfin !

Ce dernier sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. Elle était si violente qu'il en aurait pleuré. Il serra à son tour Shiryu, profitant de se contact dont il rêvait depuis plus de cinq ans. Il savait que les autres allaient s'apercevoir bientôt de sa présence et que ce moment serait rompu.

\- Shiryu ! C'est bon de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi je suis content, t'imagines pas !

\- Dis donc ! T'as grandi, t'as forci ! T'es devenu un homme on dirait ! plaisanta Hyoga pour cacher son trouble tout en s'éloignant pour mieux le regarder. Il voulait surtout s'emplir les yeux de sa beauté. Il dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas laisser paraître ce qu'il éprouvait dans son regard. Il savait que le Dragon avait une perception aiguë de ce genre de chose.

\- Incroyable comme tes cheveux ont poussé ! Ils sont aussi longs que ceux de Camus.

\- J'aime les cheveux longs ! Alors j'ai plus coupé les miens. Toi par contre…

\- Ils étaient déjà très longs mais je ne veux pas qu'ils poussent davantage.

\- Non mais tu nous entends là ! A parler de cheveux comme deux gonzesses ?

\- Ouais ! Allez viens ! On va voir les autres !

\- Je vais d'abord aller voir Camus, après je vous rejoins.

\- Comme tu veux.

* * *

 

 L'arrivée de Hyoga n'avait pas échappé à Milo, l'ex-Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Il avait combattu le jeune russe dans son propre Temple lors de la bataille des Douze Maisons et lui avait laissé la vie sauve parce que la détermination de Hyoga avait ébranlé ses certitudes. Il le regarda discrètement et s'approcha de Camus.

\- Voilà ton ancien élève, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Camus regarda dans la même direction et eut un hoquet de surprise. Mais où était le gamin qu'il avait affronté lui aussi dans sa Maison et qui l'avait tué ? Il avait sous les yeux un homme, jeune, au physique athlétique, fin et harmonieux. Son visage avait perdu les traits de l'enfance pour acquérir ceux de la maturité. Un charme viril se dégageait de ses gestes, accentué par sa tenue. Il était vêtu de cuir noir de la tête aux pieds : pantalon moulant, blouson, bottes, mitaines et t-shirt noir également sous le blouson. Un vrai look de bad boy au charme ravageur. Et son sourire, lorsqu'il regardait Shiryu, était éblouissant.

\- J'en reviens pas ! souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Dis Camus, fit Aphrodite en s'approchant, tu m'en voudras pas si je drague Hyoga parce que je le trouve tout à fait à mon goût.

\- Il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut, lui répondit le Verseau, glacial. Mais, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions !

Camus avait bien vu la lueur qui flottait dans les yeux de son ancien disciple lorsqu'il regardait Shiryu. Il voyait la même dans les yeux du Scorpion lorsqu'il regardait Kanon et elle trouvait son reflet dans le regard du Gémeaux.

Pour l'instant, Shiryu ne semblait pas savoir ce que Hyoga éprouvait pour lui. Il lui fit un immense sourire lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers lui. Le Cygne fit les derniers mètres en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son ancien maître.

\- Camus !

\- Hyoga ! J'en reviens pas ! T'es devenu un homme !

\- Ben fallait bien un jour ou l'autre !

\- Bien répondu mon p'tit chou !

\- Aphrodite ! Je suis content de te voir !

Il serra le chevalier du Poissons dans ses bras et celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour prolonger l'accolade. Mais Le Cygne ne le remarqua même pas.

D'autres Chevaliers d'Or vinrent lui dire bonjour. Il parla un instant avec eux et rejoignit les Chevaliers Divins.

Ikki se rua sur le lui en criant et le souleva dans ses bras. Shun et Seiya l'étouffèrent et Shiryu lui donna à nouveau une accolade chaleureuse dont il profita. Misty vint également le saluer, lui qui avait voulu le tuer en Sibérie juste avant le début de la bataille contre Hadès.

Il attrapa un verre de champagne et entreprit de profiter de ses compagnons jusqu'à plus soif. Sauf du Dragon. Il aurait toujours soif de lui, faim de lui. Il l'observait à la dérobée. Il remarqua que sa chevelure avait des reflets bleutés quand le soleil jouait avec. Il l'avait rarement vu souriant, Shiryu était sérieux, sage, calme et réfléchi. Là il avait l'impression de voir un gamin insouciant plus jeune qu'il y avait quelques années. Toujours habillé d'un pantalon fin et d'une tunique à col Mao, il dégageait pourtant autre chose. De l'assurance. Oui, il était sûr de lui, de ses vêtements, de ses cheveux, de ses gestes, de ses paroles. Lorsqu'il faisait une remarque, elle tombait toujours au bon moment et était judicieuse, tout comme ses pointes d'humour. Il respirait l'assurance. Au contraire de Hyoga qui commençait à sentir son cœur à nouveau pris par la chape de glace de ses sentiments.

Il s'éloigna du groupe et fit quelques pas dans le parc, à l'abri des regards. Si la solitude lui avait pesé ces cinq dernières années, il devait bien s'avouer que se retrouver brutalement au milieu d'une vingtaine de personnes était un exercice difficile. Pendant ses études, être avec des dizaines d'étudiants ne le gênait pas, il se concentrait sur le cours. Mais là, son esprit s'ouvrait à la détente, au bien-être. Il n'y avait rien à quoi se raccrocher et le besoin d'être seul se faisait sentir. Le manque d'habitude. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour ne plus avoir peur d'être en présence des personnes qui l'aiment et l'apprécient.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Qui voilà ! fit la voix mielleuse du Chevalier des Poissons qui ne l'avait pas perdu de vue depuis son arrivée.

\- Aphrodite ! Toi aussi t'as besoin de t'isoler un peu ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je te suivais, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

Insensiblement, le Poisson s'était rapproché puis agenouillé devant Hyoga assit au pied d'un arbre, le dos contre le tronc, les bras sur ses genoux.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Pour quelqu'un de sensible comme moi, oui. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mais c'est sympa de t'inquiéter.

\- Allons Hyoga, tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais me cacher quoique se soit ? Tu portes ton cœur à bout de bras. Je pourrais te soulager d'une partie de ton fardeau.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Aphrodite s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Cygne. Elles étaient douces et caressantes. Hyoga ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Tu as de la chance que nous n'ayons plus de cosmos, fit Hyoga d'une voix qui aurait refroidi un glacier sibérien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'aurais enfermé dans un cercueil de glace éternelle et même Camus n'aurait pas pu t'en sortir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié. Je sais que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes. Alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas passer du bon temps ensemble ?

\- Parce que tu m'écœures. Tu profites que je sois un peu mal dans ma peau pour tenter de te concocter un plan "baise". Ça aurait pu marcher il y a quatre ans mais plus maintenant. Alors tu vas dégager d'ici et me foutre la paix. Trouve-toi une autre victime. Ah mais je suis bête ! T'a déjà couché avec tous les chevaliers d'Or ou presque ! Va falloir que t'ailles chasser dans les castes inférieures !

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança Aphrodite en disait long sur son envie de le tuer. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Jamais personne ne lui avait résisté, ou alors ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Humilié. Le Cygne l'avait humilié dans les grandes largeurs. En revenant vers les autres, il attrapa au passage deux flutes de champagne qu'il vida d'un trait, l'une derrière l'autre.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire d'illusions, fit la voix de Camus teinté d'un sourire que le Poisson devinait sans le voir.

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot avec lui. Tu es battu Camus. Il est encore plus froid que toi ! rétorqua Aphrodite, pensant que son cynisme clouerait le bec au Verseau.

\- Tu te trompes. Il est amoureux. C'est pour ça que tu n'avais aucune chance.

\- Et de qui ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Et il tourna les talons, laissant le Poisson passer sa colère sur les petits fours.

* * *

 

 Hyoga se leva. Il ne pouvait rester seul trop longtemps sans attirer l'attention. Alors qu'il contournait l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé, il tomba nez à nez avec le Dragon.

\- Hyoga ? Ça va ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Je viens de voir Aphrodite dans une colère noire.

Le jeune russe sourit et raconta son altercation.

\- Décidément, y changera jamais, fit Shiryu d'un ton désabusé.

\- Il n'avait aucune chance, mon cœur est déjà pris, lança Hyoga.

\- C'est à elle que tu pensais assis ici ?

\- A lui.

\- Ah, je vois…

\- Ça te choque ? demanda-t-il à son ami craignant la réponse. Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Pas du tout. Je l'ignorais. Et je le connais ?

\- Oui. Et toi et Shunrei ? Tout le monde s'attendait à être invité à votre mariage, poursuivit Hyoga, amenant la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant.

\- On est sorti quelque temps ensemble mais on a compris rapidement qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre nous. Une grande complicité et une profonde amitié. Et je me suis aperçu que moi aussi, je préférais les hommes aux femmes.

\- Ah bon ! Décidément, ça a l'air d'être contagieux parmi les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Milo est avec Kanon, Camus avec Saga. Je soupçonne Mû et Shaka et je suis presque sûr pour Shura et DM. Aphrodite, lui, y sera jamais avec personne. Le Lion est avec Marine et le Sagittaire avec Shaina. Les deux seuls hétéros du groupe. Même Dohko et Shion sont ensemble.

\- T'as vu tout ça en à peine une heure que tu es là ! s'étonna le Dragon avec un petit rire.

\- Ça saute aux yeux ! Observe les attitudes de chacun. D'un autre côté s'est pas vraiment surprenant.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a vécu dans un milieu essentiellement masculin. C'est normal que des affinités se créent.

\- Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que je suis attiré par quelqu'un mais il l'ignore et je me demande encore ce que je ressens exactement pour lui.

Un silence s'installa. Ils se regardèrent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait rompre la magie de ce moment. Ils sentaient que quelque chose se passait entre eux, sans trop savoir quoi. Peut-être des réminiscences de leur complicité passée quand ils combattaient côte à côte, quand les mots étaient inutiles pour se comprendre.

\- Tu te souviens de notre dernier combat ? demanda soudain Shiryu.

\- La raclée qu'on a mise à Hadès ?

\- Pas spécialement, je pensais à notre course dans les Enfers pour rejoindre Giudecca.

\- Oui, on était avec Kanon. Après on l'a perdu.

\- Exact. Je suis content que tu aies été à mes côtés.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai toujours été heureux et fier de combattre avec un Chevalier tel que toi. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Ils avaient rejoint les autres quand Saori fit enfin son apparition. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé. C'était devenu une magnifique jeune femme au regard toujours aussi doux. Elle attendit d'avoir toute leur attention avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez tous pu venir. Je vais vous révéler les raisons qui m'ont poussées à vous éloigner les uns des autres. J'ai voulu que vous ayez une vie à peu près normale. Que vous viviez pour vous-même et par vous-même et non pas en fonction de vos frères d'armes ou de moi. Vous avez tous réussi dans les choix que vous avez faits. Je voulais aussi que nous célébrions les cinq ans de notre victoire sur Hadès et j'ai également pris la décision de ne plus vous tenir loin les uns des autres. Vous êtes capables de vivre dans ce monde sans l'aide de personne alors que jusqu'à présent vous ne vivez que pour moi dans le huis clos de mon Sanctuaire. Lorsque reviendra le temps des batailles, ni vous ni moi ne serons plus de ce monde. Mais nos successeurs sauront se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qui leur incombera.

\- Je lève mon verre à vous, Chevaliers. Puissè-je avoir toujours des défenseurs de votre envergure. Et maintenant, mangez, buvez, dansez. Ce soir vous ne conduirez pas pour rentrer chez vous alors profitez-en.

* * *

 

 La réception avait commencé en tout début d'après-midi et la fatigue due au décalage horaire pour certain se faisait sentir. La plupart venaient de Grèce aussi vers vingt-deux heures, il ne restait plus grand monde debout.

Hyoga n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Son esprit était trop sollicité par la présence de Shiryu pour pouvoir se mettre au repos. Il prit son casque et ses clés de moto pour aller faire un tour dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il savait qu'il avait là une occasion de révéler ses sentiments et tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas partagés. De nouveau ce froid cosmique l'envahissait, plus mordant, plus douloureux du fait de la proximité de Shiryu. Il allait sortir quand…

\- Où tu vas ? fit la voix du Dragon dans le grand hall.

\- J'vais faire un tour en moto. Tu veux venir ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Il remonta dans sa chambre suivit du Dragon pour prendre le second casque et lui prêter un blouson en cuir pour le vent.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il se retourna pour rejoindre Shiryu mais le trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, il sentit les doigts du Dragon sur sa joue.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller faire de la moto, murmura ce dernier alors que Hyoga fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce contact. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était sûr que Shiryu pouvait l'entendre. Soudain le contact fut brisé. Un froid polaire s'insinua en lui.

\- Pardon Hyoga. Tu as déjà quelqu'un, excuse-moi.

Il commença à s'éloigner lorsque le Cygne l'appela.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux, pas que j'étais avec quelqu'un.

Shiryu s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Il n'osait pas interpréter les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Mais depuis que tu m'as embrassé, j'espère que j'ai effectivement quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Shiryu sentit deux bras puissant entourer sa taille, le serrer et un menton s'appuyer sur son épaule.

\- Ne pars pas Shiryu, reste avec moi.

C'était à peine un souffle mais le Dragon comprit clairement les mots que Hyoga venait de prononcer. Il se tourna lentement pour lui faire face. Dans la faible lumière des chevets, leurs regards se croisèrent, se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Leur monde se résumait à ce regard qu'ils échangeaient. Hyoga sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, repousser quelques mèches d'or pour revenir envelopper l'arrondi de son visage. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ce contact.

Shiryu lui releva le visage et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres, à peine, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Hyoga répondit de la même façon, bridant l'envie qu'il avait d'accentuer ce baiser. Le désir prit naissance à leurs lèvres se propageant dans leur corps, enflant comme une vague infinie jusque dans leur ventre. Le Cygne posa ses mains sur les hanches du Dragon, se rapprochant mais sans lui imposer la rencontre de leur corps.

Le Japonais prit l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur lèvres humides qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Leurs langues goûtèrent à leur saveur, se caressant avec hésitation, se découvrant et apprenant à se connaître.

\- Hyoga, dis-moi que c'est de moi que tu es amoureux, souffla Shiryu entre deux baisers.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis… des années, répondit le Russe de la même façon.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, le corps de l'un épousant parfaitement celui de l'autre. Shiryu réalisait que ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami était bien plus que de l'attirance. Il avait dépassé ce stade de l'attraction irrésistible qui le poussait vers Hyoga. C'était au-delà du besoin physique de sentir sa présence. Son esprit, son cœur avait besoin de lui, tellement besoin que ça lui faisait mal.

Il franchit un pas de plus en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair du blouson pour l'ouvrir. D'une main sur la nuque, il renversa la tête de Hyoga en arrière pour laisser ses lèvres s'aventurer sur son cou. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et entendit le jeune homme ronronner de plaisir. Son autre main se glissa dans son dos, au creux des reins avant de remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Hyoga flottait dans une sorte de brume de sensations folles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il n'avait pas encore conscience que son rêve était en train de prendre corps à travers celui de Shiryu. Pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce qu'il espérait était en train de se produire. Il sentait la terrible poigne de la glace se desserrer. Il respirait mieux, son corps lui semblait léger et son esprit plus clair et lucide. Tant pis si ça ne durait qu'une nuit, il lui resterait les souvenirs.

Il accentua le contact entre leurs hanches, arrachant un gémissement à Shiryu. D'un mouvement rapide il se débarrassa de son blouson et passa ses mains sous la tunique du Dragon. La chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts le fit frissonner et le japonais l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. A tâtons derrière lui, il chercha la clé de la porte qu'il tourna dans la serrure puis entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Shiryu. Il voulait voir ce corps qu'il sentait à travers le vêtement.

Le Dragon n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette bouche qu'il dévorait maintenant. Hyoga embrassait divinement bien. Son ardeur et sa sensualité électrisaient son corps. Il sortit le t-shirt du pantalon et le lui ôta. Enfin il allait pouvoir se délecter de cette peau si douce qui dégageait un parfum suave et entêtant.

Le Cygne se débattait avec les derniers boutons de la chemise dont il débarrassa Shiryu. Leurs corps se frôlèrent, un sursaut de plaisir augmenta leur désir. Hyoga traçait des sillons brulants sur son torse et ses épaules avec ses doigts et sa bouche. Il agaça un téton de la langue, sentant qu'il fallait franchir un cap. Il prit la main de celui qui serait bientôt son amant et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il s'agenouilla, face à Shiryu toujours debout. Il déposa des baisers sur son ventre, sa langue joua un instant avec le nombril. La respiration du Dragon était haletante, il gémissait sous les caressantes exquises qui torturaient ses sens.

Il sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes et rejeta la tête en arrière. A cet instant, Hyoga leva les yeux vers lui et le trouva d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Shiryu baissa son regard émeraude vers lui.

\- Hyoga, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? murmura-t-il en passant une main tendre dans la chevelure dorée. Une lueur de tristesse, presque de désespoir passa dans les yeux limpides du Cygne.

\- Aime-moi Shiryu… Ne me repousse pas…

\- Te repousser ? Plutôt me couper les deux bras !

Disant cela, il allongea Hyoga sur le lit et se coucha près de lui. Il parcourut son corps de ses mains, de sa bouche. Il lécha les perles de chair jusqu'à faire crier grâce à son amant qui se cramponnait aux draps, gémissant, haletant, plongé dans les délices d'un plaisir inimaginable. Le Dragon finit de le déshabiller et le couvrit de son corps. Leurs sexes se touchaient à chaque ondulation de Shiryu. Il descendit sur son ventre, parcourant chaque centimètre de peau de sa langue. Il prit la virilité dure et chaude dans sa main pour la caresser, l'apprivoiser. Le Cygne bondit, criant son plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude se refermer sur lui.

Les mouvements lents le rendaient fou. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son amour pour Shiryu pouvait à ce point décupler son plaisir. Il crut s'évanouir de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin dans son intimité. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché ainsi, il n'avait jamais voulu. Mais là, c'était le Dragon, jamais il ne lui refuserait quoique se soit.

Longtemps, Shiryu lécha l'orifice étroit. Il le sentit se détendre, s'assouplir. Le plaisir irradiait dans son corps à partir de ce point précis. Shiryu se plaça entre ses jambes, leurs regards s'accrochèrent avec force.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais… enfin… j'ai jamais voulu…

\- C'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais mon amour…

Avait-il bien entendu ? Hyoga crut que son cœur allait exploser sous le déferlement de bonheur qu'il éprouva à cet instant. Il sentit une imposante présence s'introduire dans son corps. La douleur le submergea, mais le plaisir fut vainqueur. Shiryu fut la délicatesse même. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait lui faire mal mais il savait qu'il y aurait quand même de la souffrance. Il s'immobilisa puis sentant le relâchement, il entama un lent mouvement. Hyoga ne connaissait pas cette sensation de chute en soi-même. Il se noyait dans son plaisir, luttant pour reprendre son souffle, mais à chaque fois que le Dragon plongeait en lui, il manquait d'air. Il attira son amant sur lui, il voulait le sentir contre lui, l'embrasser, le toucher. Il croisa les jambes sur ses reins et le propulsa tout au fond de son corps. Il lui sembla que leurs esprit ne faisaient plus qu'un, comme leur corps. Inlassablement, ils se rencontraient, le plaisir toujours plus fort menaçait de les submerger à chaque instant. Leurs râles emplissaient la chambre. Shiryu accéléra ses mouvements, sentant venir l'achèvement de leur étreinte magnifique. Il poussa un cri quand la jouissance traversa son corps comme une décharge électrique, le laissant sans force sur le corps de Hyoga. Mais bien vite, il se dégagea pour reprendre le sexe du Cygne dans sa bouche. Lorsque l'érection se dressa fièrement devant ses yeux, il chevaucha son amant et s'empala sur lui avec une lenteur délicieuse.

\- Han… Shiryu… qu'est-ce que…

\- Chuuut ! Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois…

Galvanisé par ces mots et ce qu'ils impliquaient, Hyoga accepta le cadeau que lui faisait le Dragon. Il le regarda se mouvoir sur lui, dans une attitude d'une folle sensualité. Machinalement, il accompagna ses mouvements de ses hanches.

\- Mmm… Hyoga… ouiii… continuuuuue…

\- Jamais j'arrêterai… je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… aaahh !

Il se redressa et entoura son amant de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine puissante, léchant la peau brillante de sueur. Shiryu cria sous le plaisir et amplifia ses mouvements. Il sentit le Cygne au plus profond de son corps, il voulait le garder ainsi pour toujours. Ne faire qu'un, corps et âme. Eternellement.

\- Hyoga… caresse-moi… je vais…

Le jeune russe prit le sexe du japonais dans sa main et lui imprima un mouvement au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Leurs cris devinrent puissants, l'extase sublime était là, toute proche. Elle les balaya comme un tsunami, dévastateur et extrême.

Shiryu s'abattit sur Hyoga qui laissait couler ses larmes de bonheur. Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles, encore secoués par les dernières ondes du plaisir qu'ils venaient de se donner.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, savourant la présence de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient et se câlinaient tendrement.

\- Shiryu, demande-moi de rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter.

\- Reste avec moi. Ne me quitte pas… Ne me quitte plus… jamais…

\- J'ai vécu en enfer pendant cinq ans. Hadès n'était rien à côté de ce que j'ai traversé. Chaque fois que je voulais te rejoindre, quelque chose m'en empêchait.

\- Athéna. Elle voulait vraiment qu'on vive par nous-mêmes. Moi aussi j'ai éprouvé la même chose.

\- Je t'aime Shiryu mais je n'avais jamais imaginé l'ampleur de mon amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Au-delà de ce que de simples mots peuvent le dire. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouvé, je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé. Viens vivre avec moi !

\- Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Oh oui je le veux ! De tout mon cœur !

\- On a perdu cinq ans, je le regretterai toujours.

\- Non, il ne faut rien regretter. On a la vie devant nous.

\- Hyoga, je veux que tu m'aimes encore comme tu viens de le faire. Toujours…

\- Je peux faire beaucoup mieux…

 

Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit et ce n'est que lorsque le ciel pâlit à l'est qu'ils s'endormirent, épuisés, mais heureux, comblés, amoureux…

 

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour des Enfers. Cinq longues années durant lesquelles ils avaient eu l'impression de ne pas être sortis du Royaume d'Hadès.

Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, Hyoga avait chaud au cœur, il avait donné autant qu'il avait reçu. Il savait que l'amour brulant de Shiryu le protègerait du piège de glace et de froid qui avait enveloppé son âme jusqu'à présent. Le Cygne et le Dragon avaient enfin trouvé la sortie des Enfers…

Fin.


End file.
